Fascinação
by Sibila
Summary: Um encontro entre Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape após os acontecimentos do 6º livro. Slash.


Avisos:

1) Essa fic é SLASH (H x H, gay, homossexual, etc) e se essa não é a sua praia, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para apertar o botão "retornar" aí em cima.

Mas, se for o contrário, espero poder te proporcionar um breve momento de pura diversão! E ficarei feliz em receber qualquer crítica ou vaia ou sugestão.

2) Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Sra. Rowling, Warner, etc. Não estou lucrando nada com essa fic; é só coisa de fã.

3) Casal: Lucius x Severus

4) Spoilers: do 1º ao 6º livro.

**

* * *

**

**Fascinação**

Era um domingo qualquer perto do final de agosto e não havia janelas onde eu estava, mas podia sentir a tempestade de verão que caia lá fora, violenta e selvagem como qualquer fenômeno da natureza. Talvez a aragem fria que sentia passar de vez em quando pelos meus pés me dava certeza do clima, ou o barulho distante dos trovões.

Seja por que motivo for, sabia que estava chovendo e pensava se realmente receberia a visita que esperava pacientemente, sentado em frente à lareira, um lugar bem agradável.

Como distração, criei a imagem mental de um vulto envolto em uma capa negra deslizando sorrateiro pelos corredores sombrios e subterrâneos do velho castelo em ruínas onde estava, a figura alta e esbelta aproximando-se e parando em frente a uma porta escondida atrás de uma semi-apodrecida tapeçaria. Visualizei uma mão pálida, de dedos longos e finos, empurrando a tapeçaria para o lado num movimento fluído e, após dizer algumas palavras mágicas, escorregar para dentro do lugar onde eu estava.

Foi uma visão? Uma conexão mental inesperada? Não sei, mas senti que o meu visitante havia chegado. O leve ruído da porta se abrindo e pouco depois se fechando novamente me fez ter essa certeza.

O ar pareceu tremer e senti o que sempre sinto quando sei que ele está por perto, o que há muitos anos procuro esconder para que ele não perceba, como naquele momento, quando não movi um único músculo diante da sua chegada e continuei observando concentrado o crepitar das labaredas alaranjadas na lareira, a única fonte de luz do lugar.

– Então você veio... – indiquei que estava ciente da presença dele, enquanto ouvia-o se movimentar, um leve arrastar das vestes compridas pelo chão de pedra polida.

– Surpreso Severus? – perguntou com sua voz arrastada enquanto se aproximava, parando a poucos passos da poltrona onde eu estava sentado.

– Um pouco, talvez... – lentamente virei para olhar o vulto escuro que estava parado ao meu lado, o capuz negro da capa que usava contrastando vivamente com a pele branca de seu rosto semi-oculto, um sorriso de leve desdém curvando os finos lábios levemente rosados. Algo se agitou dentro de mim inesperadamente, uma emoção que não passou despercebida ao meu interlocutor que alargou o sorriso que trazia no rosto.

– Hm... Achou que eu não iria aparecer? – disse ele e aproximou sua mão pálida, deslizando-a levemente pelo meu rosto, inclinando-se um pouco, uma mecha de cabelos loiros-platinados escorregando para fora do capuz negro, dois frios olhos cinzentos cintilando nas sombras.

– Quando se trata de você, Lucius, eu nunca sei ao certo o que esperar. – desviei o olhar para as chamas que ardiam na lareira, afastando sutilmente o rosto daquele toque que, confesso, me sobressaltou um pouco.

As pessoas em geral não sentem vontade de me tocar e eu não incentivo esse hábito também, mantendo a distância adequada dos que me rodeiam. As exceções mais marcantes eram o homem ao meu lado, que sempre parecia querer me tocar, minha mãe, obviamente, e um outro homem que já não existia mais.

– Ora, ora, ora, mas como estamos amargurados. – caçoou ele e, jogando o capuz que cobria sua aloirada cabeça para trás, se sentou com familiaridade no braço da poltrona. – Isso tudo por causa da minha breve ausência? – deu um sorriso zombeteiro, quase cruel. - nossa... Sinto-me lisonjeado... – deixou uma das mãos descansar no meu ombro.

– Sempre pretensioso não? – coloquei uma dose de desprezo e distanciamento em minha atitude. – Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, me diga, como você conseguiu permissão para vir até aqui? - A defesa básica que eu utilizava ativando-se automaticamente, a frieza e a objetividade, ainda agindo como o professor que fui por mais de quinze anos.

O loiro ao meu lado apenas fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

– Você sabe... De uma forma ou de outra, eu sempre consigo o que quero... – a mão excessivamente branca e aristocrática apertou com um pouco mais de força meu ombro. – Até mesmo com o Lorde das Trevas...

Nem me importou muito a vaidade de Lucius naquele momento e, sim, a incômoda atitude de ficar me tocando com toda aquela familiaridade. Era nisso que eu estava pensando e só não me afastei porque sabia que ele iria, sei lá, rir, talvez, ou dizer algo que me faria arrepender. Não ia ficar lhe dando armas contra mim. Ele já as tinha em demasia.

– Mas, como você conseguiu? O Lorde das Trevas não queria...bem, você compreende, não? Fiquei sabendo que depois dessa nova e mais uma vez bem sucedida incursão em Azkaban, você e os outros ficariam, hã, suspensos ou algo assim... – Procurei ignorar o brilho que via naqueles olhos cinzentos, a leve contrariedade.

– Oh, será que estou em detenção? – gracejou Lucius e deslizou a mão pelo meu ombro, como uma carícia leve e rápida. – mas não se preocupe, ele me perdoou... posso te garantir isso... eu o deixei muito satisfeito, sabe... – tinha um certo ar altivo e misterioso. – Você o conhece tão bem quanto eu... e, bem, depois que ele me concedeu a liberdade... eu acedi a certas distrações interessantes...

Distrações interessantes?

Não deixei transparecer a leve surpresa que me assaltou com o que ele disse, mas não pude evitar ficar preocupado. O que havia acontecido? Será mesmo que eu conhecia o Lorde das Trevas tão bem assim? Não soube como assimilar aquela informação.

Pensar em algo que distraísse o Lorde das Trevas e que implicasse no consentimento de Lucius não me soava muito bem. Nada bem. Inquiri silenciosamente, mas ele assumiu a postura de quem não diria mais nada. Pelo menos não de imediato.

Por uns instantes houve algo diferente, um sentimento incomum, mas ele desviou os olhos e o momento se perdeu. Sua mente era um muro intransponível.

– Certo. E porque você está aqui? – me senti sufocar, mas procurei não deixar os meus receios vir à tona. Afinal, ele estava ali na minha frente, aparentemente inteiro e saudável, então não deveria ter sido nada muito terrível.

Lucius pareceu se recuperar e, levantando-se, ficou de costas para a lareira, de frente para mim.

– Porque, como, o quê... mas quantas perguntas, Sevvie querido... – uma sobrancelha loira e perfeitamente delineada ergueu-se. – não poderia oferecer algo de beber a um visitante sedento, em primeiro lugar? – o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro brincando nos lábios.

Esse apelido... Ele não tinha mais o direito de me chamar daquela forma... e isso já fazia muito tempo...

Entretanto, se ele queria ir por amenidades, muito bem. Seguiria o jogo de civilidade e hipocrisia por um tempo. Uma hora ele teria de dizer a que veio e então eu poderia me preocupar ou não.

– Sim, claro. Que indelicadeza a minha. – levantei-me também e fui até um armário empoeirado e esquecido num dos cantos da sala. – Talvez tenha sido a surpresa de sua visita que me fez esquecer a cortesia... – abri as portas do móvel. – Um Three Wizards? – ofereci, mostrando uma garrafa abaulada onde se via um líquido ambarino. Um dos seus whiskies preferidos.

– Ah, Sim. O verdadeiro malte. Puro, por favor. – aceitou ele, sentando-se elegantemente na poltrona outrora ocupada por mim. – E, respondendo a sua pergunta, o motivo por eu estar aqui não poderia ser outro que não fosse você, não acha? Sei que às vezes posso ter um gosto exótico por certas coisas, mas... – olhei-o de lado e o vi fazer um gesto abarcando a despojada habitação onde estávamos. - ...com certeza não vim aqui só para desfrutar de tão aconchegante... ahn... o que é isso, afinal? – parou pensativo – Um calabouço com lareira? – Pude sentir o franzir do seu afilado e nobre nariz às paredes de pedra nuas, ao chão de pedra desgastado pelo tempo e empoeirado, cheio de manchas antigas e indefiníveis, com um velho e puído tapete marrom jogado aos pés da lareira, entre as duas poltronas. – Não poderia ter conseguido um esconderijo melhor?

Apenas sorri diante das suas palavras desdenhosas enquanto terminava de servir a bebida em dois copos baixos. Realmente meu esconderijo não era grandes coisas, mas, sinceramente, a falta de luxo ou conforto não me afetava. Nunca me afetou. Nesse ponto nós dois éramos completamente diferentes.

– Sim, acho que sim, mas não me importo realmente – me dirigi a ele com os copos nas mãos. - E imagino que as suas suntuosas acomodações em Azkaban eram muito mais acolhedoras que este meu lar provisório, não? – Alfinetei enquanto lhe estendia um dos copos.

– Oras, Severus, que descortesia a sua lembrar assim da minha precária situação atual. – protestou ele afetadamente, como se não estivesse dando muita importância, mas com um brilho cáustico no olhar. E também percebi um leve tremor ao pegar o copo de bebida. – Certos nomes e lugares não deveriam ser citados na presença de velhos amigos, não acha? Principalmente quando eles se dispõem a vir visitá-lo em tão inóspito ambiente.

– Lamento muito por você ter se dado o trabalho de vir até aqui, Lucius. – Afavelmente falsa minha voz soou e fui me sentar na outra poltrona. – E só para me visitar, não é? E saber da minha saúde, quem sabe? – dei um gole na bebida e fiquei olhando-o em silêncio, aguardando-o se recompor.

Fiquei imaginando por uns instantes o que ele teria passado lá, em Azkaban. Logo ele que sempre foi tão cuidadoso em preservar sua imagem de homem respeitável perante a sociedade bruxa. Um homem de família, nobre e orgulhoso de sua abastada estirpe. Não deveria ser fácil encarar sua nova condição de fugitivo da justiça.

Aliás, conhecendo-o como o conhecia, sabia que deveria ser uma das piores experiências de sua vida, essa queda vertiginosa direto ao chão empoeirado da marginalidade. Logo ele que sempre foi tão requintado, até mesmo quando cometia um assassinato.

Lembrei-me, também, do que senti quando soube de sua prisão e arrependi-me um pouco de ter trazido esse assunto à tona.

Ele deu um grande sorvo na sua bebida e me encarou.

– Sim, Sevvie, para saber de você e ver se estava tudo bem... saber se você sentiu a minha falta tanto quanto eu senti a sua...

Algo voltou a se agitar dentro de mim, mas, novamente, não deixei transparecer. Será que ele não poderia parar de me chamar daquela forma?

– Verdade? Bem, Lucius, devo avisar a você que os vapores que saem das poções que preparo ainda não derreteram o meu cérebro ou afetaram minha capacidade de raciocínio. Por mais que você tenha insistido que isso poderia acontecer um dia. – disse, relembrando antigas zombarias quase perdidas na neblina dos tempos.

Lucius deu uma breve risada, que me fez lembrar o quanto gosto daquele som cadenciado, plenamente desdenhoso.

– Vejam só! Não é que minhas palavras marcaram? Mas mesmo assim você ainda insistia em dar mais atenção as suas preciosas misturas do que a mim. – fez um leve ar de desagrado. - Eu as odiava, sabia?

Fiquei calado por uns instantes, deixando velhas imagens surgirem na minha mente, imagens de meus doze anos de idade e de um enfadado garoto loiro de dezessete anos girando a minha volta enquanto eu tentava estudar mais a fundo certas fórmulas hesitantemente complicadas. Sacudi um pouco a cabeça para afastar as recordações.

– Isso era uma bobagem... odiar as poções... francamente...

– Oh, mas eu as odiava sim. Como odiava qualquer outra coisa que desviasse a sua atenção da minha pessoa... – disse ele sorrindo de forma insidiosa.

Era um engano, puro fingimento, mas como eu adorava, no passado, ser enganado assim.

– Vamos, Lucius, esqueça as poções e me diga qual o assunto que você quer tratar comigo, sim? – pedi calmamente, querendo evitar que ele nos levasse por lembranças que poderiam acabar em outras lembranças que eu não estava disposto a reviver. - Porque você se arriscou a vir até aqui quando o que o Lorde das Trevas determinou era que você deveria ficar fora de circulação por uns tempos, já que seu rosto está quase sempre estampado nos periódicos bruxos e trouxas de todo o país, com o título de "Extremamente perigoso. Oferece-se recompensa a quem informar o paradeiro".

Lucius fez uma leve careta de desprazer.

– Por Salazar! Você viu aquela foto infame? – bebeu mais um gole do whisky, secando o copo. – Apesar de que mesmo aquela aparência doentia não conseguiu esconder o meu encanto pessoal, não acha? – bateu as pestanas loiras numa piscadela marota. – Mas até que gostei do "Extremamente perigoso"... Tudo que é extremo se parece comigo, não acha?

Exasperei-me um pouco com aquelas frivolidades, lembrando-me o quão superficial ele poderia ser quando queria evitar sensações ou pensamentos que o perturbassem ou aborrecessem. Era irritante. Mesmo assim fiz uma breve análise de seu rosto. Estava um pouco abatido, é claro, dada às circunstâncias, mais fino do que o habitual, talvez, mas sem dúvida nenhuma ainda conservava a antiga beleza aristocrática que eu conhecia de cor. Os mesmos olhos claros feitos de cinzas frias, resplandecentes e cruéis, dos quais eu conhecia todas as matizes. O mesmo poder de atração que me cegava, se por ventura me deixasse levar, como antigamente.

– Essa sua excessiva vaidade ainda vai colocar você em apuros, Lucius... Principalmente por não perceber o quão tedioso você me soa quando começa a discursar sobre sua aparência... – dei mais um gole na bebida âmbar, enquanto ouvia uma breve gargalhada do meu companheiro loiro.

– Ou talvez por que nunca houve forma de se fazer aquelas pequenas comparações entre nós, não é, Sevvie querido?

Algo ebuliu dentro de mim e, impaciente, quase disse a ele que não queria ser chamado daquela forma novamente, que eu era agora um homem adulto pouco preocupado com aparência – tanto exterior, quanto interior -, e não mais aquele adolescente feioso e inseguro que ele costumava provocar com suas mesquinharias.

– Opostos, mas iguais... – continuou ele com sua voz de veludo. – O reflexo distorcido em um espelho burlesco... completamente diferentes, mas iguais em essência à imagem refletida... – podia sentir o seu olhar sobre mim, queimando, louco por atenção. - você me cativou desde o começo, sabia?

Não pude evitar dar um olhar de lado ao loiro pedante que sorria desavergonhadamente para mim.

– Sinceramente, Lucius, você está se superando... por acaso pretende me chatear até que eu resolva cometer suicídio? Ou resolva me entregar, quem sabe... Pelo menos em Azkaban eu tenho certeza que não vou receber certas visitas...

– Hm... Assim você está me magoando, Sevvie... – protestou ele com um meio sorriso malicioso e não parecendo nem um pouco sentido.

– Não Lucius. Eu não tenho o poder de atingir você dessa forma. Acho que ninguém neste mundo tem. – Eu queria ser um bloco de gelo. Eu tinha de ser, apesar de que ainda estava sob a tensão que senti ao receber, mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, o comunicado daquela inesperada visita, comunicado este que só poderia ter vindo dele, devido à sua forma peculiar.

– Agora, se você fizer a gentileza de me dizer porque está aqui e o que espera de mim, eu ficaria muito agradecido.

Parecendo pensativo, vi-o olhar por uns instantes o copo vazio que tinha nas mãos.

– Se não quer aceitar que eu vim aqui só para ver você, o que mais posso dizer? – levantou-se e andou até o armário-bar. – Me permite? – indicou a garrafa ambarina e pegou-a assim que fiz um gesto de concordância com a mão. – Continuando, se você não quer aceitar que eu vim para matar... – deu um meio sorriso, aproximando-se e inclinou-se sobre mim, o que me alarmou um pouco. - ...as saudades... – murmurou olhando-me dentro dos olhos, um olhar intenso e avaliador. – o que espera que eu diga? – ergueu a garrafa e verteu um pouco do malte bruxo no meu copo, enquanto continuava a me analisar.

– A verdade de sua presença aqui, se não for pedir demais... – retorqui forçando-me a manter um olhar indiferente diante daquela observação minuciosa. – Como foi que você conseguiu autorização para vir até aqui...

Não gosto de me sentir intimidado e não gosto de ceder a essa sensação, e é claro que Lucius nada poderia extrair de mim se eu não lhe desse a permissão para tanto, pois, apesar de ser um bruxo muito capaz em muitas áreas, não o era em Legilimência, não quando tinha a frente alguém como eu.

O problema estava em mim mesmo e na perigosa vontade que tinha de ceder diante dele. Pensei que tinha conseguido superar após tantos anos de afastamento, com raríssimos encontros sociais. Pensei que havia me curado até a hora em que ouvi o pedido de Dumbledore:

_"Severus, você sabe o que preciso lhe pedir para fazer. Se estiver disposto... se estiver preparado..."_

Não. Queria ter dito que não estava disposto nem preparado. Mas Dumbledore, com toda sua sabedoria e bondade, não sabia o que estava pedindo realmente. Ele não fazia idéia. Não lhe havia contado toda a história.

Fico imaginando, às vezes, quando tenho tempo para tais divagações, se por algum momento o velho mago pensou em traição, se ele duvidou. Se ele, no fundo daquele coração crente e acolhedor, esperava acontecer algo assim, a despeito de professar total confiança em minha pessoa, sempre defendendo sua posição de dar apoio e abrigo a alguém como eu.

Ele estava sozinho... e eu estou sozinho agora.

Não me interessa o que os outros estão pensando ou o ódio que criei naqueles que nunca me tiveram como um aliado, só esta dúvida que persiste e insiste em me importunar e que não terá uma resposta por mais que eu a necessite... Não mais...

_"Severus... Por favor..."_

Eis outro assunto que não posso me permitir remoer por muito tempo. Ainda não.

– Porque... – continuei no tom de voz mais seco e desprovido de emoção que pude conceber no momento. - me desculpe, mas, depois de um dia inteiro envolvido no preparo das poções mais complicadas que o Lorde das Trevas necessita, não estou muito disposto a permanecer acordado a noite toda só para ficar relembrando o passado com você, Lucius...

– É mesmo? Engraçado... eu tive a nítida impressão que era precisamente isso que você buscava ao se aproximar de mim depois de tanto tempo... relembrar o passado... o nosso passado... – comentou ele como quem não quer nada enquanto se endireitava e colocava a garrafa no aparador da lareira. – Me enganei quanto a isso? – perguntou e voltou a se sentar na outra poltrona, me encarando.

– Eu só não quero conversar sobre o passado agora, está bem? Estou cansado... agora mais do que nunca. – Me levantei abruptamente, indo colocar o copo em uma pequena mesa ao lado da lareira.

Então era isso. Ele pensou... Ele tinha interpretado tudo como... Eu estava tremendo por dentro e se isso saísse ao exterior eu estaria a caminho da perdição.

Aí, Lucius disse algo que me fez realmente detestá-lo. Pelo menos por uns instantes.

– Cuidado, Sevvie, não se esqueça do papel de amante arrependido que você resolveu representar para mim... – avisou com uma voz mansa de causar arrepios aos mais desavisados. O que não era o meu caso. – do tipo que volta depois de tantos anos disposto a ajoelhar-se aos meus pés em busca de perdão...

Virei-me para encara-lo, sem conseguir me controlar de todo.

– Perdão? _Eu_... pedir perdão a _você_...? Como... se... atreve...? – Tinha vontade de dizer umas verdades, relembrar outras, ferir fisicamente, gritar que ele não deveria me chamar por aquele apelido, mas, com uma percepção tirada de anos de convivência, respirei fundo e voltei a me sentar. Sabia que o que ele queria era isso mesmo, que eu me descontrolasse. – Ah, não vou entrar nesse jogo novamente, Lucius. E também não pretendo ter esse tipo de envolvimento com você de novo... – As chamas crepitantes da lareira se tornaram o que havia de mais interessante de se olhar naquele momento para mim. – Por isso, se você veio até aqui só para ver se eu continuo vivo, então... – meio que me despedi, querendo me convencer que realmente queria que ele fosse embora e me deixasse em paz.

Eu não posso, definitivamente não posso ficar muito tempo perto dele, principalmente quando estamos a sós. Começo a ficar meio louco, impulsivo, assumindo posturas que não fazem mais parte da minha forma de proceder. E é essa a idéia que eu quero me impingir, que é loucura o que sinto quando estou perto dele. Bem sei que já agi de forma tempestuosa antes, mas, convenhamos, não era gratuito, eu tinha ótimos motivos naqueles momentos.

Foi em questão de segundos e a visão da lareira foi coberta por sombras negras, duas mãos brancas se apoiaram nos braços da poltrona onde eu estava sentado, um rosto pálido e um pouco irritado apareceu a poucos centímetros do meu.

– Então o quê? – Estava tão perto que seu alento morno bateu em cheio no meu rosto, um aroma de menta e álcool invadindo minhas narinas. – por acaso quer que eu vá embora e deixe você a sós com essa sua solidão patética? É isso que você quer?

Não havia mais controle de ambas as partes e isso é muita coisa em se tratando de nós dois.

– Eu já disse o que quero! – Eu estava totalmente alterado, meu coração parecendo um bumbo em meus ouvidos, maldizendo-me interiormente por não conseguir me segurar. – O que você quer comigo é o que eu quero saber!

Os lábios que me hipnotizavam a contra-gosto abriram-se em um leve sorriso.

– Você sabe o que eu quero com você, Sevvie... – menta e álcool. - quero de volta o que já foi meu... – aproximando-se devagar. – o que, para mim, nunca deixou de ser meu...

Sirenes soaram na minha mente enquanto algo amolecia dentro de mim, coisa que não podia permitir.

– O que é seu não está aqui. – Desviei o rosto a tempo, sentindo seus lábios tíbios resvalarem por minha face esquerda e um arrepio correr pelos meus braços e pescoço. – Está, ou melhor, estão na sede, como bem sabe. – procurei me afastar dele o mais que podia, quase me fundindo ao encosto da poltrona. – Draco e... Narcissa... esses dois são os que você pode reclamar como seus. – mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda não conseguia dizer o nome dela com naturalidade. Era como um travo amargo na minha garganta. E agora mais do que nunca.

Nos perdemos em segundos de observação mútua, eu querendo me livrar daquela situação perigosa ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia paralisado, amortecido, e quanto a Lucius, não sei o que ele estava pensando, mas vi um sorriso formar-se em seu rosto.

– Agora sou eu que digo que não vou entrar nesse jogo, novamente... – disse ele num sussurro morno e, antes que eu pudesse responder, senti mãos segurarem firmemente meu rosto e lábios exigentes calarem os meus num beijo esfomeado, exigente, sem me dar chance de resistir e fazendo-me lembrar o quanto eu gostava daquilo, o quanto me fazia falta. Uma falta terrível.

Eis então o porquê de todos os meus receios e inseguranças no que se referisse a buscar uma aproximação maior com Lucius e tudo o que ele representava. Era algo intuitivo, talvez, já que eu conhecia a possessividade dele e tinha a acertada impressão que ele não deixaria essa reaproximação ser apenas um inofensivo reencontro de antigos partidários das trevas. Algo impessoal como uma reunião de negócios. Não. Não seria tão fácil como eu queria que fosse. Como se diz por aí, ele não deixaria "tão barato" assim.

Em certos aspectos, Lucius Malfoy não era difícil de entender, pelo menos não para alguém como eu.

Alguém que por muito tempo ficou pendente de cada vontade dele e para quem não existia nada melhor do que ver qualquer vestígio de alegria brilhar naqueles olhos cinzentos. Alguém que não se considerava grande coisa até um certo monitor loiro da Sonserina transforma-lo no pólo atrativo de suas atenções, de seus carinhos, de beijos como o que estava recebendo naquele momento.

Alguém que se deu por inteiro para depois ser posto de lado sem a menor cerimônia, relegado às sombras.

A mágoa que tenho em relação a ele ainda parecendo tão recente que não podia me permitir aquele beijo e muito menos permitir a ele.

Então, a criatura rancorosa e insubmissa que ele deu origem há dezesseis anos e que habita dentro de mim desde aquele momento se manifestou por uns instantes, o suficiente para eu despertar.

– N-Não... – Afastei-me bruscamente, desvencilhando-me com certa rudeza dos braços que tentavam me deter, desviando o olhar daqueles olhos que me enfeitiçavam. Escapei cegamente até uma distância segura, tentando acalmar as batidas tresloucadas de meu coração.

– Sev... – suspirou ele em um protesto aborrecido. Podia sentir seu olhar frustrado às minhas costas. – Isso é ridículo, sabia?

Novamente respirei fundo para não começar a gritar. Eu estava realmente irritado com ele e, sobretudo, comigo mesmo.

– Quer saber o que é ridículo, Lucius? É você se arriscar a vir até aqui só para me atormentar dessa forma!

Ele me olhou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Você está realmente preocupado comigo, não?

– Quando deveria estar lá, ao lado da sua família! – É claro que eu estava preocupado e não era só com a insensatez dele.

– Oh, é mesmo? – sua voz soou meio desdenhosa e indiferente – Hm, acho que não, Sev, não sou necessário lá e sei que Narcissa e Draco estão bem, na medida do possível. – deu dois passos em minha direção, fazendo-me dar outros dois passos para longe, discretamente, como se o movimento fosse apenas para apanhar a garrafa no aparador da lareira, o que fiz realmente, ainda sentindo-me aborrecido e desnorteado.

– E, bem, como já descobri o que queria saber... – continuou ele dando um sorriso arrogante. – que você não me esqueceu... – o sorriso se ampliou para minha total indignidade. Francamente, ele precisava jogar isso na minha cara? – Vamos ao outro motivo da minha visita. Tenho uma missão a cumprir esta noite e gostaria que você me acompanhasse.

Foi como cair num lago gelado depois de passar horas perto de um caldeirão fumegante e levei uns dois segundos completos para me recuperar do choque que aquela proposta me causou. O beijo que quase me nocauteou e depois aquele convite inusitado estavam fazendo com que meus neurônios digladiassem entre si para chegar a alguma conclusão lógica, enquanto meu coração... bem, meu pirado coração não vinha ao caso.

– Missão? Que missão? Foi _ele_ que determinou isso? – Algo gritava em meio ao turbilhão de sensações para que eu ficasse alerta, a despeito da fascinação exercida por aquele homem e que me deixava num estado quase enfermo.

E essa era a verdade. Lucius Malfoy era uma doença que contrai há muito tempo e para qual ainda não encontrei a cura. Era uma poção viciadora que me debilitava a ponto de não conseguir mais ser eu mesmo. Era nocivo, letal e irresistível.

Ele se aproximou mais e deslizou a mão pela minha face esquerda, erguendo meu rosto.

– Não quer vir comigo? – disse ele com voz acariciante. – Vai ser divertido...

Fiz certo esforço para dominar meus sentimentos, tentando empurra-los para o canto escuro onde os tinha colocado a mais de dezesseis anos. Frieza de espírito e jogo de cintura era do que precisava para lidar com Lucius.

– Divertido? O Lorde das Trevas não me disse nada sobre uma missão com você. - Eu tinha de me manter lúcido, mas isso era tão difícil, com Lucius insistindo em ficar tão perto de mim, em me tocar tantas vezes. – Você sabe que devo consulta-lo e...

– Digamos que eu resolvi por conta própria ter um acompanhante esta noite... – cortou ele rapidamente. – ...e, bem, para ser sincero, tive de me esforçar bastante para descobrir seu esconderijo, já que essa era uma informação quase proibida para mim... – seus olhos brilharam estranhamente. - Não sei se estou enganado, mas fiquei com a impressão de que o Lorde das Trevas não me quer perto de você, sabe?

Seu olhar me queimava como gelo, sua mão descia por meu pescoço e entrava por meus cabelos, e eu me perdia na névoa fria... que me aquecia...

... ele se esforçou para me encontrar...

– É mesmo? – que voz sussurrante era aquela? – Porque? – Seus lábios estavam se aproximando de novo.

Entretanto, em um segundo de lucidez, afastei-me ligeiramente, para depois lhe dar as costas e andar até o armário de bebidas, onde guardei a garrafa que tinha nas mãos, desejando poder deixar meu coração também ali, trancado e seguro.

– Me diga você, meu querido – rebateu Lucius numa voz indefinida. – Depois de sua façanha primorosa em nos livrar para sempre do velho Dumbledore, seu prestígio aumentou bastante aos olhos do nosso mestre, não é mesmo? – sal na ferida aberta. Eu tinha de me controlar. – Ele não lhe conta tudo agora? Horas intermináveis passadas em conferências a portas fechadas? Bella anda insuportável de tão azeda...

Que Bellatrix mordesse a própria língua e morresse envenenada.

E esse assunto do Lorde das Trevas me requisitando tantas vezes há muito se tornara incômodo e indesejável, mas era algo com o qual eu tinha de lidar, como todo o resto.

– Não sei o que você está falando, mas, como já deve saber, há muito que fazer, muito que planejar e pequenas implicâncias, hostilidades gratuitas são inecessárias e inconvenientes. – procurei ser o mais objetivo possível, o que era fácil quando ele estava longe. - Qual é a missão que ele deixou a seu encargo? – vi seu rosto, mas não consegui determinar seus sentimentos.

Inveja? Ressentimento?

Não sei se ele se escondia muito bem ou se era eu que não podia me concentrar direito.

– É uma surpresa, Sev, mas acho que você vai gostar de participar. – Vi-o pegar uma das capas negras penduradas em um porta-casacos perto da porta. – Vamos?

Apenas encarei-o por uns instantes, imaginando se ao concordar em ir com ele estaria assinando a minha sentença de morte.

Seria essa uma despedida definitiva?

Houve uma época – bem negra - em que ficava fantasiando com algo assim, em que ele descobria minha infidelidade à causa de Voldemort e tirava minha vida num piscar de olhos. E eu tenho quase certeza de que ele faria isso se descobrisse ou apenas desconfiasse, a despeito de nosso passado em comum.

E agora parecia que ele poderia fazer algo assim só por que me tornei o mais favorito dentre os comensais favoritos. Que coisa louca e ao mesmo tempo tão natural em se tratando do ambiente em que estávamos submersos, do homem incondicionalmente prazeroso de se contemplar que estava a minha frente.

– Pretende afronta-lo dessa forma? – joguei uma última cartada, mas sem muita convicção, bem sei disso... e ele também sabia...

Lucius apenas sorriu de uma forma sedutora e misteriosa, estendendo a capa para mim.

Bem, a despeito dos meus temores eu tinha de ir, não é? Eu estava cativo novamente, e me sentindo cansado de lutar contra isso. Se eu tivesse de morrer, então que fosse pelas mãos daquele bruxo fidalgo, como eu sempre desejei.

Sinceramente, penso que não poderia ser melhor...

_**Fim**_.

* * *

Olá! 

Espero que tenha gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever essa fic. Era algo que estava na minha cabeça a um tempão, já tinha digitado, mas não tinha ficado como eu queria, então, dei uma adaptada para estar situada depois do sexto livro e, acho, ficou melhor.

A tempos eu gosto desse personagem, Severus Snape, mas não tinha coragem de escrever sobre ele, já que sempre o achei muito complexo, difícil de desenvolver em uma fic do jeito que eu gostaria, até que surgiu essa idéia que apresentei aí em cima. Acho que ele faz um par muito legal com o Lucius e, se fosse possível, penso que eles teriam um relacionamento bem desse jeito, meio estranho e tal.

Bem, então é isso, aí está a fic, obrigada por ler, espero que você tenha gostado e, por enquanto, não haverá continuação. Talvez futuramente.

Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
